


Bad Days

by F4llen87



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 07:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11156766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F4llen87/pseuds/F4llen87
Summary: Aaron's having a bad day





	Bad Days

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a one shot for the lovely Amelia (@escapingreality51) figured I'd publish it here as well. Enjoy my lovelies <3

He's having a bad day, there's no doubt about it. Robert's been away on business for almost a week and Liv's been acting up again. He's been at the scrapyard all morning dealing with clients who are being a pain and his frustration is staring to show when he finally snaps at Jimmy for making too much noise. Adam finally tells him to take off and he does gladly. 

 

He muses about going to the pub for tea in favor of the empty house waiting for him. He still needs to check in with Liv and take a shower so he heads back to Mill. The house is dark when he gets in, he calls out for Liv and realizes she's not there. He rings herand finds out she's at the pub helping Chas as punishment. He sighs, the house feels even more empty without Liv's scowling face. He decides to go to the pub to get away from his thoughts, heading up to the shower he checks his phone. Still no word from Robert since lunch time. He'll ring him after he gets to the pub.

 

He strips and turns the water on hot. Melt away this crappy day. He hears a noise and opens the door and calls out for Liv. No answer, stupid empty house he thinks to himself shaking his head at his own paranoia. He spends way to long letting the water work out his muscles that are far too tense. His fingers are all wrinkled by the time he turns off the faucet. Feeling better already he hops out and starts getting dressed. 

 

That's when he smells it. Pizza, smells like his favorite kind. Liv must be trying to get out of her grounding early or something. He comes down stairs already telling her it's not going to work when he gets to the bottom he freezes. 

 

Robert is sitting at the kitchen table smirking and looking all kinds of gorgeous. It irritates him that he must have been traveling for hours to get back and he still looks like his own personally angel. His own little slice of Heaven. Wanting to appear unaffected by his presence Aaron walks over and crosses his arms over his chest.

 

"What's this?" He asks peering over Robert to see it is his favorite pizza. Not just pizza his favorite beer and chocolate biscuits. 

 

"This is, I missed my husband and I heard he was being a right prat all day so I wanted to make him feel better." Robert says reaching out and uncrossing Aaron's arm and wrapping them around his waist. 

 

They place their foreheads together out of habit, one man falling into the other. Aaron smiles at the surprise and feels so lucky to have this man is his life to call his. His stomach growls the pizza is almost as appetizing as his husband. His button down shirt is all ruffled and all he wants is to devour his husband but his stomach has other plans. 

 

"Come on let's eat and watch some rubbish telly." Robert moves back reluctantly and at Aaron's whine he presses a chastise kiss to his husbands lips, smiling as Aaron tries to deepen it. Pulling away he's smirking again. "Food then desserts." He winks and takes the food and beer to the living room. Pulling the cushions off the couch and placing them on the floor, Robert makes a little picnic area. He pushes Aaron down with a gentle command to sit and relax.

 

After coming back with plates and napkins because heaven forbid they mess up there beautiful living room. They sit and dig in to the pizza a crap tv show on in the background. Neither is watching really they're both talking and catching up. It's like they haven't spoken multiple times a day even though they have.

 

Once the food is gone Aaron can't take it any more and he pounces on his husband. They spend the rest of the evening getting re-acquainted with each other. His bad day turning into the best of evenings. When they finally make it up to bed, hours later he cannot stop smiling. He thinks how lucky he is. Maybe the bad days are just to remind him that the good ones are worth waiting for. 


End file.
